Salvation
by IWantToBeScared
Summary: When my parents divorced eight months ago I dumped Beck and cut everyone out, yet she never gave up trying to help me through it all. Never. Now, as I sat in her disgustingly pink room enduring a painful conversation on crushes, she asked the question I was dreading. I could see the look of realisation on her face and knew I was about to start falling apart all over again. (CADE)
1. Keeping Me Alive

**A/N: Chapter started 27/12/12 and finished two hours into 29/12/12 (UK time)**  
**So Skins has been my area but I will never not love Victorious and lately I can't stop listening to the soundtracks, Ari or Liz.. there aren't loads of Cade fics up so I thought I'd try add something to the nice little collection, hope I don't disappoint!**

**If you haven't read all the little summary, it's kinda important for the start so here it is again..**

* * *

_When my parents divorced eight months ago I dumped Beck and cut everyone out, yet she never gave up trying to help me through it all. Never. Now, as I sat in her disgustingly pink room enduring a painful conversation on crushes, she asked the question I was dreading. I could see the look of realisation on her face and knew I was about to start falling apart all over again._

* * *

"Jade, is it me?"

I looked away from her and rose from where I was seated at the end of her bed. _It's over._ I felt a tear slide down my face.

"I'm sorry, Cat. This wasn't meant to happen."

I turned and bolted out of her room before she could react. _This is why I don't let people in._ I heard her shout after me when I reached the front door but I refused to let myself acknowledge her. I ran down her drive and jumped into my beat up old pickup truck. _My mum can't know, she'll kick me out. I'll be the one avoiding everyone else from now on. I'll be a laughingstock. _I shook my head. _I can't do this._

* * *

I pulled over and sighed. _You fucking idiot. _I hadn't been driving for long but I had reached the end of a secluded dirt track that forked off one of the quiet avenues not far from Cat's house. The dark autumn night didn't faze me as I climbed out of my truck or when I began to make my way through the wooded area that swallowed up the track. _I have stronger feelings for her than I did for Beck, how did I let this happen?_ Thoughts flooded my mind and I took my scissors from their place in my back pocket to distract myself.

It only took a short period of time before I found myself in a small clearing that held possibly the most beautiful scene I have ever seen, there was a little lake that seemed to glow silver under the moonlight surrounded by a wall of trees casting shadows that made the stars appear brighter than I thought possible and the clear ground I stood on was actually a rock that had been eroded to form a small crescent that hugged the edge of the lake. _Christ_. I frowned at myself for allowing my eyes to bulge in wonder. _No, you don't do kid-in-a-sweet-shop reactions._ I took a couple of steps so I was standing at the edge of the water and looked at my reflection. Another sigh escaped my lips and I shook my head before sitting down on the dusty surface of the rock with my legs crossed. _She'll never feel the same way. Puppet-nut likes her and she doesn't exactly give off any signals that suggest she doesn't like him back, plus she's always confident around boys. _

"Urgh!" I growled at the open space before me and put my head in my hands, flinching a little when the cold of the scissors hit my forehead but finding the cool metal soothing a moment later. _If I had run from my problems the first time none of this would have happened, now I can't even take the easy way out because I can't hurt her. FUCK. _I glared into my lap and brought my knees up to my face. _You just had to let her in didn't you? Stupid, stupid, stupid. _I ran my hands through my hair and lay back, hoping for some sort of sign from above like in one of those sappy rom-coms I never watch to the end. _Come on, surely I've done something that makes me deserving of one little sign that I haven't completely messed up, anything! _I rolled my eyes at my inner monologue. _As if anything good will happen to me. _I shifted onto my right side and put my scissors down beside me. _I'll stay here for a while, when I've cleared my head I can decide on my next move._

* * *

I felt a warm weight becoming more prominent across my abdomen and opened my eyes with a grunt.

"What the-"

It was still dark and I scowled as I shuffled onto my back to see what, or rather who, was clinging to me. I felt my breath catch when I saw Cat's luminous red hair under the moonlight, her cheeks were stained by tears and her eyebrows were furrowed which made her look like she was in pain.

"C-Cat?" I mumbled, unsure of how she had found me and worried by the state she was in. I shook the arm that was still draped across me. She whimpered almost inaudibly and tightened her grip.

"Cat? Cat talk to me." I moved onto my other side to face her. Her lip quivered and she opened her eyes. They glistened with fresh tears as she stared straight into my eyes. I could feel my heart thumping inside my chest as guilt washed over me. She sniffled and broke her gaze. _What have you done? _I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her as close to me as I could, hugging someone felt strange but I couldn't bring myself to let go.

"I'm so sorry Cat. I never wanted to hurt you." She sniffed and pulled away a little. Those big brown eyes met mine again with the same pained expression.

"You.. you left me. W-why would you leave me? I shouted and you didn't wait. I ran for so long and I didn't know where I was going," her voice cracked as she started to sob, "I couldn't f-find you, I just kept running, I was.. I was so scared.. I thought you'd left me forever!"

_I'll never do that. _

" Then I saw your truck and.. and you weren't in it. It's so dark, Jadey.. you could've been kidnapped! I didn't stop until.. not until I found you. And I did! You were here and, and.. I had to.. I couldn't let you go again!"

_Please don't. _

"I need you. I-I.. Jade.." I could feel her trembling against me as she whispered those three words. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So my stories and their chapters tend to be song names, so this story is Salvation by Carolina Liar and this chapter is Keeping Me Alive by Fireflight.  
Well that was fun to write, I tried to link it to some events that happened in my life as a template then altered it to fit the characters better, hopefully I did an okay job! I'd love to hear from you, I'll try to take suggestions on for future chapters though it may take me a while to update as I have A level work to be doing and I started this purely on impulse and I wasn't planning on finishing it let alone uploading it. That's me though, plans always change! Shout at me if there are grammar mistakes and I'll fix it, I really hate boobing when I'm you for reading and maybe I'll see you next time - Becky x**

**Little End Note: The lake is from Skins (yes, Naomily still made it into this fic in a way), I shall leave a link to the best picture I can find here if you wish to see roughly what I was going for and may use again, any links will need spaces removing as they won't paste normally.. 24. media. tumblr tumblr_ m7kw2rtfel1rblw6so1_ 500. jpg There are other pictures on Tumblr too so feel free to go search ^^  
**


	2. You & I

**A/N: This took me hours to write and it isn't as long as the first but I do have plans for the next chapter so that should be longer unless I get a different idea. Hope you enjoy this little chapter!**

* * *

Her words had barely registered when I felt myself close the gap between us and press my lips to hers. She wasted no time in reciprocating and moved so she was on top of me.

_Oh God._

My breath hitched and she pulled away, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Oh no! I didn't hurt you did I?"

I smiled at her and cupped her cheek, "of course not, Kitten."

She grinned and I leant up, capturing her lips in my own again. I felt her smiling into the kiss as I stroked her cheek with my thumb. This time I pulled away and she pouted at me.

"Come on, we both know you're going to get cold out here, I'm taking you home."

"But Jade!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head. She sat up and started playing with her hair, seeming oblivious to the fact that she was straddling my hips. I sat up and she gave me a mischievous look, before I could question her she had draped her arms loosely around my neck and pulled me towards her so our faces were millimetres apart.

"You're beautiful," she breathed against my lips, keeping her eyes trained on mine.

"And you're perfect." She blushed and bit her lip.

_What are you doing to me?_

I kissed her cheek before pulling away, "up, you're starting to shiver."

She pouted again but complied, "race you to your truck!"

She shrieked and ran off, I stood up and dashed after her.

_I'll follow you anywhere._

* * *

I got back to my truck and looked around, Cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you Cat?" I frowned and leant on the side of my truck.

_She'll be hiding, if something had happened she would've screamed._

I heard a giggle and Cat's arms snaked around my waist from behind. I smiled and leant into her embrace.

"Hey babydoll, you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" She let me go and I turned to help her climb out of the back of my truck, "I get to pick a CD!"

* * *

We pulled up outside her house and I turned the engine off. She looked at me nervously.

"What do we say to people tomorrow? I don't want to share you with them, they'll ruin it." She gave me her puppy dog eyes.

I leant across and kissed her softly, "we don't have to tell anybody, it can be just you and me for a while."

She smiled and jumped out of my truck, slamming the door behind her.

_No goodbye kiss?_

I frowned at the space she had been occupying. Then my door swung open and I jumped, Cat grabbed my arm and tried to yank me out.

"Jadey, undo your seatbelt!"

I complied and stumbled out onto the sidewalk, "what is i-"

She cut me off with a kiss and took my keys out of the ignition, "you're staying with me."

I didn't fight her, just shut my door and followed her up the drive.

* * *

Cat threw herself onto her bed with a contented sigh. I stood in the doorway and looked at her.

_You have no idea how beautiful you are, Cat. _

She sat up when a smile on her face, "bed!"

I shut her bedroom door and turned the light off so only her bedside lamp lit the room. She jumped up and pulled her top off over her head, revealing her slightly toned torso.

_Don't stare._

I sat on the edge of her bed and took my shoes off, closing my eyes and sighing.

"What's wrong, Jade?"

My eyes met her still topless chest when I raised my head to look at her.

_Breathe._

"Nothing, just tired. Could I borrow a shirt to sleep in?"

She smiled and nodded before bounding over to her wardrobe.

_Is this seriously happening?_

A black shirt hit me in the face, I could hear Cat giggling as I moved it so I could see. It was the shirt she got when she went to see The Lion King in the theatre a few months ago, I smiled and took my own shirt off.

_She never lets anyone touch this._

I pulled it over my head then shuffled out of my skinny jeans. Cat was still rummaging in her wardrobe so I got under the covers and waited for her.

I was starting to drift off when I felt Cat cuddling into me from behind. I hummed and shifted onto my back, moving my arm above my head so she could get closer to me. She rested her head just below my collar bone and wrapped an arm around me.

_I could go to sleep like this every night._

"Jade?" She whispered, her breath was warm on my chest.

"Mmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Girlfriend.. _

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "for as long as you like, angel."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter title is You & I by Lady Gaga, though it's Liz Gillies' cover I'm listening to.  
How was that? Do you guys still want me to keep going? If you do I'll try to get another chapter done fairly soon. Thank you for reading, reviews would be great if you have time, though just seeing that people have been reading makes me smile. Until next time! – Becky x**


	3. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**A/N: This took longer than I had hoped to finish thanks to a family outing followed by a bit of writers block but hopefully you guys won't be too disappointed. Have a read and let me know what you think if you have a minute!**

* * *

I felt Cat's lips on mine as I slipped slowly into the real world from my dream. I smiled and kissed back. _I could wake up like this every day._

"Morning gorgeous," she purred as she pulled away.

I opened my eyes and she grinned at me, "hey honey, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, you're so cuddly!"

_How? I don't do cuddling._

"Uh, cool. What time is it?"

Cat rolled away from me and gasped, "oh no! We only have an hour to get ready! Jadey, we gotta get up!"

I sat up, "come on then, I'll drive us. Get yourself sorted."

* * *

Cat dragged me into Sikowitz' class and whined. I looked over her shoulder and saw that there were only two seats left, one at the front and one at the back.

"It's okay, Kitten," I whispered to her, "go sit at the front like you usually do, I'm all yours at lunch."

"Yay! Kaykay!"

She skipped to the front of the class and I sat in my spot at the back. Tori turned and gave me a questioning look so I kicked the back of her chair.

"Ow!"

I was about to imitate her when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and my mood lifted when I saw I had a text from Cat.

'Sikowitz has his pants on backwards, how funny is that! I miss you though :c – Cat x'

I smiled inwardly to myself. _You are too cute, Valentine._

"Jade, Tori, Andre." Sikowitz grinned and waved his arms about.

I looked over at him as I went up to the stage and smirked when I saw that his pants really were on backwards.

"Tori and Andre, you will play a couple. The scene will include a break up and a kiss."

_Oh no. Why say it in that order?_

"Are you sure?" Tori frowned at Sikowitz.

"Action!"

"Uh.." Tori turned to Andre, "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. It's over."

"Why? I love you." Andre took Tori's hand.

"I like girls. I like a girl. I love her. I love _her_." Tori pulled her hand from Andre's grip and pointed at me.

"You.. I.." Andre looked distressed, "I have to go."

Andre exited the stage and left me stood looking at Tori.

_Here we go.._

"You love me?"

"I do."

"How long?"

"Long enough to know you love me too. Long enough to know you want us to be together. Long enough.. to do this."

Tori stepped closer to me and rested her hands on my hips. I cupped her cheek. She smiled and leant in. Our lips met and I heard a muffled squeak come from Cat's direction. Tori pressed her lips a little harder against mine before pulling away and sighing.

I rested my forehead against hers, "I've wanted you to do that for so long."

"So have I."

"End scene! Bravo!"

I looked over at Cat, she was still smiling but didn't look happy at all.

"Now, Jade and Andre take your seats. Beck, Robbie, Tori. On stage."

I sat down and pulled my phone out to text Cat.

'You okay? You know that was just a scene. You're the only one I want to be kissing. – J x'

It barely took a minute for her to respond.

'Yeah. I know. It just looked so real! I don't want to go to my singing lesson next, I want to stay with you. – Cat x'

_Don't let her skip. She's doing so well this year._

'No skipping for you, Kitten. You'll see me at lunch okay? – J x'

I heard her whine at the front and Andre whispered something to her which made her giggle. My phone buzzed a few minutes later.

'Kaykay! Andre said Tori looked totally freaked out when Sikowitz said there had to be a kiss, he thinks it's because you intimidate her, she's so silly! You have to meet me in the quiet toilets at lunch! – Cat x'

* * *

_Why the unused toilets? They aren't exactly Cat's scene. I mean, the mirrors are smashed and the lights hardly work. _I frowned to myself as I made my way to the quiet toilets, glaring at the few people who looked at me when I passed them.

I pushed the door open and went into the toilets, "Cat? You in here?"

She jumped out of the end cubicle with a big grin on her face, "Jadey!" She dashed over to me and threw her arms around my waist.

"Hey there babygirl, what are we doing in here?" I hugged her back a little awkwardly before she let me go.

"You'll see!" She pulled me into the cubicle she had been waiting in and shut the door behind us. "You said you'd be all mine, so we're having some one on one time where we won't be interrupted."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

_One on one time without interruptions? Does she mean.._

Cat cut off my train of thought by pushing my shoulders down to get me to sit on the closed toilet lid. She leant down and pressed our lips together before sliding onto my lap to straddle me. I could feel her move one hand to the back of my neck as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and slid my tongue out to meet hers, pulling her closer to myself for more body contact. We explored each other's mouths for a while, then she tugged gently at my hair and pulled away, moving to kiss my neck.

_Wow, someone knows what she wants._

She bit my neck tenderly and a small moan escaped my mouth. I felt her smile against my skin and she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"My tummy rumbled and it tickled! But you moaned so you didn't hear it.." She moved to look me in the eye and bit her lip, "can we get lunch?"

"Sure, you'll have to get off me first though."

She looked genuinely disappointed at that but got up nonetheless.

Her frown quickly changed and she grinned at me. "I have a cupcake in my locker! Yay! Come on Jadey," she grabbed my hand and pulled me up, kissing my cheek before opening the door and dragging me out of the cubicle.

We walked to the asphalt cafe as if nothing had happened and sat down with the rest of the group. Cat started telling Tori a tale about her brother and winked at me when nobody was looking.

_If that girl doesn't become a world famous actress, I will be having serious words with a lot of people._

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Title is 7 Minutes In Heaven by Fall Out Boy.  
Yay or nay? I did try, I promise. I'll try to update soon but I really need to start revising for upcoming exams. See you next time! – Becky x**


End file.
